Righting Remorse
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He'd died, regret being the only thing on his mind, regret of all the things he didn't do. But he wants to make it right and although he doesn't like the circumstances, he takes the chance to make it right.


x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Righted Remorse

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_Laying on the ground, I stare up at the sky, the sky that I use to take for granted...just like the raven haired man at my side. The cut I had made into his cheek has stopped bleeding, the crimson droplets clinging to his skin. I tighten my fingers around the Buster Sword at my side; my pride, my honor, my drive. Yet, the man at my side is all of those too...and more. Which is why only he could end my suffering...my agony...my life._

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I had been selfish by leaving the young man that needed me the most. I had believed my pride to have been sullied and lost amongst the monster I believed I had become. I...lost myself in self pity and denial.

Yet, he was there saying I was just the opposite of a monster, an angel. He tried to make me realize that I still had my pride and my honor, maybe not as SOLDIER, but as a man. He attempted to reach me in my despair, but I pushed him away. When I showed up to him those few times, I gave him false hope. But the light in his bright, mako infused, blue eyes was what I wanted to see.

It was always about me. Never about Zack. I took him for granted...and even though I did that, he _still_ was there when everything came crashing down around me, when I gave up.

What was worse...is that I realized...it all to late.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I watch a blonde infantryman, that Zack had died to protect, pick up the Buster Sword, arms waning from the weight. His dull blue eyes stay cast ahead as he drags the sword away, getting closer and closer to the center of all the evil, Midgar. But that's all it is to me now, the center of evil, not the center of my regret.

Still slightly damp from the rain are long, ebony spikes. A single bundle of tresses dusts over a pale face scoffed with dirt, the wind skirting over him like a gentle caress. A smile is engraved onto his countenance and I can only wander what his last thoughts were.

_Were they of the boy? Of all the things that had happened? All the things he endured till the end? Anger? Sadness? …. Me?_

I shake the questionable thoughts away. I'm not here to demand every secret of his be told. I'm here to take him back to the lifestream with me, where I'll always be able to be around him and childish ways.

_What if he's grown up, matured? No. Zack is Zack and that's all he'll ever be. I'll take pride in that I'm the one who got to train him, watch him grow, and push him to becoming First Class. His drive, his energy...all opposite of me. _

Reaching down my gloved hand to him, I let my pearl white wings flap aimlessly at my side, as if they were the things keeping me hovering above him. Sensing me, his lashes quiver, lips parting slightly in confusion. As he grabs my hand, I pull him up, his body becoming transparent just as mine is.

_I'm stubborn. He's carefree. I'm quiet. He's loud. I'm..._

As a light stays around us, I keep him pulled against my chest, both of us still donned in our uniforms from ShinRa. My own aqua colored eyes drift to the "x" scar on his cheek, a pain shooting through my chest but my voice not daring to mention it allowed. Not being as clueless as he can seem, Zack smiles at him, head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly, just like a little puppy would.

"Hey Angeal."

"Hello, Puppy."

We stare at each other, for once, no words to be said...or yet, no urgency to say them. His muscles relax and he leans against my chest, head on my shoulder, forcing my own body to tense. "Thanks Angeal...for everything."

I let my sturdy jaw unclench, a soft "hmph" coming from my mouth. "You still have a lot to learn."

An incoherent mumble sounding close to "arrogant ass" resonating from his full lips. Reaching over, I tilt his chin up, placing a chaste kiss on them before turning my attention else, his features morphing into a dumbfounded look. As we leave to go join with the lifestream, I let a chuckle leave my lips. "And you're still as much of a puppy as ever."

_...in love with him._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Over on dA was this fun thing called an Easter Egg exchange that this lovely deviant set up all by her lonesome. :D So this is the Egg I made for the person I was choosen to give to. :P She wanted Angeal, but I decided (after stalking her page), to make it Zangeal. **_

**_First Zangeal I've ever done, because I've always shoved Zack with Cloud or Squall. Yeah weird. So went back and listened to Price of Freedom, dug up sad memories of the game, and wrote._**

_**"Like it? Love it? How about review it?"**_


End file.
